Impulsif réconfort
by HimawariKurotsuki
Summary: Alors que Jean et Eren sont de corvée, le caporal-chef Levi vient inspecter leur travail. Cependant, Levi demande à Eren de revenir nettoyer une pièce ou plutôt une table qui à ses yeux ne semble pas assez récurée. Mais la tension entre les deux hommes donne une idée très fougueuse à Eren. Le caporal Levi entend bien montrer qui commande et laisse parler son corps (et son cœur).


Après l'échec cuisant de la 57ème mission extra-muros le bataillon d'exploration se retrancha dans leur ancien siège. Eren devait être entendu à la capitale dans deux jours. Là, le gouvernement devra encore débattre sur sa situation et cette fois, il ne pourra plus échapper à la dissection. Il repensa à ses camarades morts, au titan féminin, à l'échec de la mission qu'il avait causé et surtout à la peine que le caporal-chef Rivaille devait ressentir. De rage et de frustration, il donna un coup de pied dans une cartouche de gaz qui roula jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et se cogna contre le mur.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! J'ai pas envie de rester coincé plus de temps avec toi à nettoyer cet endroit et vérifier ces équipements idiots.

Jean alla ramasser la cartouche et la fourra violemment dans les mains d'Eren.

\- En plus, c'est encore ta faute si on en est là.

Eren resta immobile à contempler la cartouche et répondit d'une voix monotone.

\- Bien sûr, c'est encore ma faute …

Jean arrêta net de nettoyer les vitres et regarda Eren, étonné, et se sentit soudain coupable. Mais à peine avait-il pensé ça qu'Eren se reprit. Ce dernier releva la tête, les yeux remplis d'amertume et serra les poings.

\- Connard, si tu ne m'avais pas provoqué. Et de toute façon, tu as encore eu de la chance car si le caporal-chef ne nous avait pas séparés tu serais à terre.

\- Ta gueule idiot ! Même en titan tu fais pas le poids contre moi.

L'impulsivité d'Eren reprit le dessus et il oublia pourquoi il était ici à nettoyer la plus petite trace de poussière. Son seul but à présent était de frapper Jean ou n'importe quoi d'autre tant qu'il pouvait déverser sa colère. Au moment où il agrippa le tee-shirt de Jean la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Le caporal-chef Rivaille apparu, les bras croisés, soupira et d'un regard en biais constata que le travail des jeunes recrues n'avait pas vraiment avancé.

\- Il n'y a donc que la violence pour vous faire retenir les choses et exécuter les ordres.

À ces mots Eren lâcha immédiatement Jean et s'empressa de prendre le balai qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Excusez-nous caporal-chef Rivaille.

Jean lança un regard noir à Eren et fini de frotter la vitre pour aller commencer la vérification des équipements. Le caporal-chef observa ses recrues s'activer.

\- Ah les gamins, soupira-t-il en s'approchant de Jean qui se crispa. Pendant que tu y es après avoir vérifié tout ça, tu iras laver les uniformes. Ça, ça devrait être dans tes cordes.

Jean se contenta de hocher la tête. Avec le caporal mieux valait ne pas répondre. Puis le caporal s'attaqua à Eren.

\- Eren, tu te fous de ma gueule. Je t'avais dit de nettoyer la pièce d'à côté avant de faire ça, il me semble. À moins que je parle une autre langue ou que tu sois complètement empoté le mot nettoyer n'a pas le même sens pour nous. Pour ouvrir sa gueule sans réfléchir, tu es présent, mais pour bosser, tu restes la queue entre les jambes.

\- Mais caporal-chef, j'ai …

\- Arrête de brailler et retourne dans cette pièce sur le champ.

Eren emboîta donc le pas de son supérieur à l'extérieur.

\- Suicidaire et soumis …

Murmura Jean dans un soupir tout en continuant à vérifier son équipement tridimensionnel.

Rivaille ramena donc Eren dans la première pièce qu'il avait nettoyé un peu plus tôt ou du moins qu'il pensait avoir assez nettoyé. Quand il arriva au centre de la salle il ne remarqua rien mais il repensa à l'œil expert du caporal-chef.

\- La table. Il reste des taches. Tu vas la frotter jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains.

Les yeux menaçants du caporal ne le lâchèrent pas avant qu'il ne s'exécute. Eren se dirigea donc vers la table puis il s'appuya contre elle. Il regarda alors Rivaille s'éloigner et prit d'une pulsion, il s'assit sur la table et demanda à son aîné :

\- Caporal, si nous la nettoyons ensemble ?

Rivaille s'arrêta brusquement. Et merde ! Il avait encore parlé sans réfléchir. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller à cette tension palpable entre eux ?

Le caporal se retourna les sourcils froncés et toisa Eren un moment. Eren pensa alors un instant qu'il allait sortir en lui balançant une de ses phrases assassines mais il se contenta de fermer la porte à clé. Le cœur d'Eren s'emballa tandis que Rivaille se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il se demanda s'il allait encore se prendre une raclée. Rivaille plongea son regard dans les yeux verts feuillage d'Eren et les joues de ce dernier prirent une teinte rose sous l'effet de ce long et intense échange. La bouche du caporal était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle lui chatouiller le menton.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres, gamin ?

À ces mots, Rivaille empoigna violemment Eren par le col et ce dernier attendit un coup qui ne vint pas. À la place Rivaille plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Eren et la jeune recrue soupira de soulagement. Étonné que son supérieur puisse accepter son rentre-dedans mais tout à fait enclin à poursuivre, Eren laissa la langue de Rivaille s'emparer de la sienne. La pression des lèvres fines de Rivaille contre les siennes, Eren n'aurait jamais pensé en avoir tant envie. Ce n'était qu'une obsession dissimulée qui demeurait inaccessible mais à présent le caporal faisait envoler toutes ses hésitations. Rivaille acheva le baiser et contempla Eren avec une étincelle dans le regard que le cadet n'aurait jamais cru possible chez son caporal. C'est ce qui déstabilisa Eren et Rivaille en profita pour lui mordiller l'oreille. Puis il passa une main sous la chemise d'Eren et commença à s'attaquer au téton de son subordonné. Bizarrement, Eren voulait encore plus de la violence de Rivaille. Rivaille arrêta subitement de tortiller le téton déjà durcit d'Eren et enleva complètement la chemise qui lui gênait la route. Il reprit son travail sur le téton malmené et il vint lécher, sucer et mordre l'autre. Eren se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Rivaille laissa les tétons d'Eren et parcourut d'un coup de langue le chemin qui le séparait du bas-ventre d'Eren. Ce dernier fut secoué d'un frisson de plaisir. Il voulut détacher la ceinture du caporal mais il l'en empêcha immédiatement.

\- Tu crois faire quoi ? Tu as oublié qui commande Eren.

Rivaille attrapa Eren par les cheveux et l'embrassa avec acharnement. Puis il passa une main dans l'entre-jambe de sa recrue et commença à caresser son membre chaste. Les doigts vigoureux et chauds du caporal arrachèrent enfin des petits gémissements à Eren. Son érection grandissante, il se tortillait de plus en plus. Soudain, avec l'impressionnante rapidité dont il été capable au combat Rivaille se débarrassa du reste des vêtements d'Eren. À présent que tout lui était pleinement accessible Rivaille était content de lui. Il prit le membre d'Eren à pleine bouche et démarra des va-et-vient. Eren haleta et ressentit une chaleur bouillonnante remplir ses veines. Rivaille faisait tourner sa langue autour de la verge d'Eren et il sentait grossir son membre gorgé de plaisir. Il fit racler ses dents sur le membre de son compagnon qui poussa un râle. Des petites larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux d'Eren. Il était complètement submergé par la chaleur intense que la bouche de Rivaille lui procurait. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite comme s'il pouvait exploser. Rivaille accéléra le mouvement et Eren accompagna ses gestes par des soulèvements de hanches. Enfin, quand Eren crut être incapable de connaître quelque chose d'aussi bon, Rivaille suçota et lécha plus fort le bout extra-sensible du sexe de son cadet, celui-ci éprouva une extase écrasante qui lui coupa le souffle. Il gémit plus fort encore, tout désemparé, et éjacula. Ce qui tacha encore plus la table. Le caporal-chef qui s'était retiré juste avant s'essuya le coin de la bouche et lécha une goutte de sperme qui se trouvait sur le bas-ventre d'Eren tout en le regardant avec une lueur perverse. Eren reprit peu à peu ses esprits et soupira pour tenter de calmer son cœur. Il remarqua alors l'état de la table et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

\- Caporal-chef, je suis dé ….

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le caporal le plaqua, allongé sur la longueur de la table, Rivaille au-dessus de lui.

\- Me tente pas plus avec cette tête-là.

Rivaille balança sa veste à l'autre bout de la pièce et une grimace de douleur marqua son visage.

\- Caporal, votre blessure …

\- On s'en fout pour le moment. Occupe-toi plutôt de ta future douleur.

Eren se redressa et passa ses mains autour du cou de Rivaille. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis il enleva sensuellement le foulard de son caporal. Rivaille ôta son pull qui tomba mollement au sol. Eren explora la moindre parcelle de peau découverte de Rivaille, ses mains s'arrêtant sur ses abdominaux. Il dévora des yeux le corps mince mais musclé de Rivaille. Ce dernier pas du tout patient retira son pantalon et son caleçon dans un élan et repoussa doucement Eren contre le bois froid de la table où il se coucha contre lui. Eren l'enlaça et remarqua que les courbes de leurs deux corps nus, la chaleur harmonieuse qu'ils dégageaient et leurs battements de cœurs synchronisés étaient parfaitement faits pour être ensemble. Rivaille se retira pour se retrouver au niveau du sexe d'Eren qu'il caressa à peine pour qu'il se dresse. Mais Rivaille s'intéressa à autre chose et sans prévenir il pénétra Eren d'un doigt. Eren gémit mais la douleur disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et souleva les fesses comme pour dire à Rivaille de bouger. C'est ce qu'il fit. Eren agrippa la tête de Rivaille et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que le caporal léchait le sexe d'Eren pour ajouter un supplice à cette torture érotique. Après quelques instants, Rivaille inséra un second doigt et ses va-et-vient se firent plus rapides. Eren lâcha quelques cris étouffés et sa respiration devint de plus en plus difficile. Enfin, Rivaille passa un troisième doigt qui suivit les mêmes mouvements circulaires que les autres en s'enfonçant plus profond. Eren agrippa le cuir chevelu de son supérieur avec une telle force que celui-ci grogna. Rivaille retira brusquement ses doigts et pénétra Eren avec son membre qui n'attendait que ça. Il se jeta au même instant sur la bouche du jeune brun pour noyer son cri de plaisir dans un baiser. Même si les murs étaient plutôt épais, il ne fallait pas oublier que Jean n'était pas loin. Rivaille entama ses coups de bassin et Eren passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Rivaille. Plus les coups étaient rapides et plus Eren se perdait dans ce désir fiévreux. Le souffle chaud de Rivaille contre la joue d'Eren et sa respiration saccadée résonnaient et emplissaient son esprit. À force de va-et-vient Rivaille toucha le point sensible d'Eren. La vision d'Eren se brouilla plus la chaleur augmentait et plus l'orgasme était proche. Encore quelques secousses et il ne pourrait plus tenir. Rivaille aussi était au bout, Eren le sentait. Le caporal attrapa les poignets d'Eren et les enserra au-dessus de sa tête comme des menottes. Rivaille donna un dernier et violent coup de reins qui fit jouir Eren et lui au même moment. Rivaille épuisé se laissa tomber contre Eren et la sueur de leurs corps colla quelques mèches de cheveux de Rivaille contre la poitrine d'Eren. Ce dernier caressa doucement l'épaule du caporal et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Ils restèrent longtemps couchés comme ça et au moment où Eren allait s'endormir Rivaille se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Eren n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'imiter. Pendant que Rivaille finissait d'ajuster son foulard, Eren nettoya la table. Après tout, il était venu pour ça à la base et elle en avait vraiment besoin cette fois. Rivaille l'observa le regard toujours en coin. Quand Eren voulut aller chercher sa chemise qui avait été envoyé près de la porte il chancela. Bon sang ! Il ne pensait pas avoir autant de mal après. Il sentait le regard de Rivaille posé sur lui et grimaça de honte. Il resta tant bien que mal debout et Rivaille s'approcha de lui pour rejoindre la porte qu'il déverrouilla. Eren avait envie de pleurer maintenant à cause de toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le caporal-chef regrettait-il ce qu'il avait fait ? Quel en serait les conséquences ? Était-ce une vraie relation ? Serait-il encore vivant après-demain ? Eren s'était rajouté un problème et il ne remarqua pas que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Rivaille qui n'était pas sorti comme Eren le croyait se plaça en face de lui et posa sa main sur la tête de sa recrue. Eren, stupéfait par ce réel geste d'affection, constata que son visage était trempé.

\- T'en fais pas merdeux. On va trouver une solution. Je te laisserais pas crever.

Rivaille caressa les cheveux d'Eren et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts, comme s'il était aussi fragile que du cristal, avant de s'en aller.

Eren , rouge vif, sourit, heureux que le caporal soit inquiet pour lui et que ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était pas une erreur. Il réussit à enfiler sa chemise et attendit avant de sortir à son tour pour ne pas éveiller de rumeurs et aussi pour remarcher un peu plus normalement et ainsi éviter à ne pas tomber à chaque pas.

À peine était il au dehors de la salle qu'Armin déboula en courant. Quand il le vit, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Eren ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es tout décoiffé !

\- Hein ?

\- Je sais que tu étais avec le caporal-chef Rivaille. Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ?

\- Oh … Non ne t'inquiète pas. Il voulait juste discuter.

Répondit Eren en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les arranger comme si de rien n'était.

\- Hum … D'accord. Je te cherchais car le major Smith et le chef Hanji te demandent.

\- Très bien. J'y vais.

Eren partit le pas pressant et la tête basse sans demander son reste. Jean, qui avait observé toute la scène, ricana et interpella Armin.

\- Ah … Armin …

\- Oui Jean ?

\- Tu es encore bien trop naïf sur certaines choses.

Il secoua la tête pessimiste et tapota l'épaule d'Armin, le laissant là, seul, perdu dans sa réflexion.


End file.
